The present invention relates to revolving anodes for X-ray tubes comprising a hollow shell filled with a liquid metal or alloy.
In order to improve the thermal capacity of revolving anodes for X-ray tubes, it has already been suggested that they be produced in the form of a hollow revolving shell with thin walls composed of refractory metal or alloy, for example tungsten, possibly alloyed with rhenium; this hollow shell being filled with a metal or alloy which is liquid or becomes liquid at a relatively low temperature, such as sodium. Such anodes are described, in particular, in French Pat. No. 2,082,406, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,736, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,847.
Unfortunately, it has been very difficult to implement this concept, and, manufacture has therefore been very limited up until the present invention. In fact, it has turned out to be very difficult to weld or braze two brackets composed of tungsten or one bracket composed of tungsten with one bracket composed of another refractory material such as molybdenum or tantalium so as to produce a completely sealed shell.